Five Days To Fall In Love
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: A girl and a boy bump into each other, will it lead to love, or will she die before admitting it?
1. Day 1

She walked to class with a book in one hand and her bag in the other. She was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by a group of young gentlemen and a young girl. As she headed into the school building she bumped into one of them and dropped her book falling onto the ground. The boy blushed and sighed, "Ah…I'm sorry."

As he looked up so did she and they caught each other's gaze and stared at each other for a minute before she blushed and replied, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I should look where I am going when I read."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He looked her up and down as he helped her up to her feet and picked up her book.

It was a book about demons, and he looked at her in surprise, "Demons?"

She smiled as she took the book from him and picked up her bag, "Mythological creatures fascinate me."

As she waved good-bye to him he headed back to the group of people that were watching her. A short boy with long green hair walked over to him, "Anything?"

The boy that she had bumped into smiled and replied, "She seems to be the one, but Mahiru is going to have to be the one to test her."

They all looked at the girl then, and she blushed as she tightened her grip on one of the boys' hands, "If it is up to me to find out if she is a demon of tremendous power, then I will help."

They all headed back and prepared for a false attack to get the girl to transform or deform in front of them. It was hard work and took the whole evening. It was very difficult and consumed a lot of their time. When school let out for the girl, a blonde haired boy, the same boy that bumped into the girl, ran off to her school to see her.

He waited, and when he saw her walking with the same book in her hand heading for the library, he ran after her. "Hey, Miss!"

She turned her head, and then her face went bright red at the sight of him. He caught up to her and she smiled a bit and asked, "I never got your name this morning, sir."

"I'm Moegi Nozomu, and who do I have the pleasure of walking to the library?"

She started blushing again and then she gave him an answer, "Um…Yumizaki Tsuki."

"Tsuki huh? That's a lovely name, it means moon, right?"

Tsuki nodded her head, "Yeah, my adopted father gave me that name because of the choker that I was wearing when he found me."

"You were adopted?"

She looked down in depression, but sighed out a reply, "Yeah, I don't even remember what my real parents looked like or anything. Dad said he found me when I was about three years old."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry." Nozomu tried to smile to make her happier.

"Oh, it's okay. So, you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah, so…can you follow me please?" He started walking towards an area of Osaka that was near the bar district.

Tsuki hesitated when he opened the door to a bar known as Moon Shine. He walked in and waved, "I'm home, and I brought a guest!"

A boy with red hair ran down the stairs with glee, then saw Tsuki and stopped. He blushed at her and then walked over calmly holding out his hand to her, "Um…I'm Yamabuki Akira, it is nice to meet you."

Tsuki took his hand and smiled, "I'm Yumizaki Tsuki, it's a pleasure to meet you Yamabuki."

After that a group of people came down the stairs, and each of them introduced themselves. A green haired short guy name Asagi Misoka, another boy with green hair, but in a lighter color: name Suou Mitsuru, an old man named Kurosaki Oboro, a tall woman named Katsura Shion, and another young girl named Shirashi Mahiru. Mahiru walked over to Tsuki, "It is a pleasure to have you on our team Tsuki, and what might your power be?"

"P-power...? What do you mean power?" Tsuki looked a little scared, but Akira went over to her side.

He smiled, "Like a demon power, similar to the books you are always reading, or studying. Like the Lunar Race."

She clutched her choker in her hand and looked down, "That…sounds familiar."

"That is because you are the most powerful demon in the Lunar Race. A demon of untold power and destruction." Misoka stated.

"Then how am I supposed to tap into this power?"

Nozomu picked her face up and looked into her eyes, "By transforming into a demon. Would you like a demonstration?"

"…Sure…" She looked at him and nodded.

Nozomu held her close and then he carried her to the roof of the bar. "Are you ready for this?"

She closed her eyes and gulped, then opened her eyes and nodded. Nozomu smiled and then closed his eyes. He transformed into a vampire demon and Tsuki took a step back holding in her screaming. She had tears trailing down her face and Nozomu changed back, "Please don't cry Tsuki. Please…"

Tsuki opened her eyes and hugged Nozomu tightly and he hugged her, "I'm so sorry Tsuki."

Misoka came onto the roof after and walked over to him, "It might be too soon for her to witness the horror of our true selves."

Tsuki pulled away and looked at Misoka, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started crying like that. May I try transforming please?"

Nozomu looked at her in surprise, "Um…sure…"

Tsuki walked over to the edge of the roof and closed her eyes. A gust of wind wrapped around her and she was closed inside it. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was floating over the street. Nozomu and Misoka stared at her, and she started to hesitate. The last thing she remembered after that was screaming.


	2. Day 2

Tsuki woke up in a room that didn't resemble her room at all. She heard voices downstairs, then she heard someone walking up the stairs. Nozomu walked into the room with a tray of crackers and water in hand. He smiled at her sweetly, "You alright Tsuki?"

Tsuki took the water and started drinking it, "Um…yes, thank you Moegi."

"Call me Nozomu." He looked at her and then looked at the floor with depression, "I'm sorry. Your power wasn't strong enough, and you fell."

"Fell?"

"You deformed and then fell down to the street, Mitsuru caught you before you hit the ground though. It was lucky that you were okay."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I must have worried you all."

"I was so scared that you had gotten hurt because of me."

"I don't think you would do that."

"Well, on a different note-"

Oboro walked in then, and went over to Tsuki, "Ms Tsuki, I talked to you father, and it seems he is okay with the idea."

Tsuki glared, "What idea?"

"I see Nozomu didn't tell you, you are going to be living and working here at the Moon Shine bar. By the way, are you good at dancing, singing, or playing an instrument?"

"I do all three, but I would prefer singing and dancing."

"Well, that is good, I will pay you to perform at the bar, and Akira, Misoka, and your father are packing your stuff and will help with the move."

Tsuki sat there frozen, and Nozomu smiled sweetly at her, "You're moving in, that's great! We can hang out now!"

Tsuki blushed and then she climbed out of the bed, "Why do you want me to move in with you? Am I important?"

Mahiru walked in then and stood in the doorway, "You are, and we want to help you control your powers and fear of being around us demons."

She sighed and Nozomu took her hand, "Don't fret, I will be by your side as much as possible."

Mahiru smiled as Mitsuru walked into the room and noticed that another love might be growing within the same home as him. He left with Mahiru in hand, and went downstairs to set up the bar for tonight. Nozomu left as well, and Oboro glanced over at Tsuki, "Would you like to perform tonight?"

"Perform…? Um…sure." She shrugged and then Shion walked into the room.

"I have the outfit for you to wear." She held out a black dress and a pair of black boots to match.

Tsuki took the outfit and then gave a worried looked at Shion, "I'm going to need some help." She smiled weakly, and Shion grinned kindly.

After Oboro left to go downstairs, Tsuki walked down in the outfit Shion had given her. She looked like a moon lit singer, and Nozomu froze in his path at the sight of her. He almost dropped the glass that he was washing, but Mitsuru had a nice save by using his wind powers.

Nozomu ran over to her and tried to hide his blushing, "Y-you look really nice."

Tsuki looked surprised, "You think? I think Ms. Katsura's clothing would be more fitting on someone prettier than me, but…"

"Nonsense, you look lovely." He tried to think of something he could do for her after work, and an idea sparked.

Oboro went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I would like to listen to you sing and watch you dance before I let the public see you, okay?"

Tsuki nodded her head, and stepped onto the stage. She put on a home made headset she used when she sang, and then she looked at Shion, "Will you play Michiyuki for me please?"

Shion jerked her head in a yes motion, and sat down at the piano. She started to play, and after a couple minutes, Tsuki started singing. After that everything in the bar went quiet except for the sound of her voice, and Nozomu snuck out then.

She was still singing when her dad came in with Misoka, and Akira, and Tsuki jumped off the stage and ran to her father, "Daddy!"

He laughed and hugged her, "Hello Tsu, I'm afraid I can only stay for a second, so please be good, and don't cause any trouble for these nice people."

"Of course dad, I won't." She released him and they unloaded her stuff from the moving truck.

Oboro gave her permission to unpack her stuff at least until the bar opened, and she went to her room to unpack. The door opened slightly when she was walking past it, and she banged right into it and fell to the ground. Nozomu hesitated and helped her up to her feet, "I'm sorry, I should have knocked first."

She smiled and picked up the thing she was putting away, "No, it's alright. So, what do you need Nozomu?"

He blushed a little and then held out his hand. In it was a bat with a rose in its mouth. Tsuki picked up the bat and looked at it, "This is for me?" Nozomu nodded his head, "Really? Thank you Nozomu! I'll take good care of him!" She jumped and hugged him as he blushed intently.

Misoka walked in then, and looked at them both and then glared at them, "Ahem, Nozomu, we have work to do, the bar is opening. Tsuki, it is about time you got ready for everyone to rush in and listen to you sing."

Tsuki nodded and Misoka dragged Nozomu out of the room by the back of his shirt. Once in the hall, Nozomu got to his feet and Misoka was still glaring at him, "What is wrong with you Misoka?"

"I am defending the helpless from the abuser."

"What do you mean?"

"I am protecting my sister from the likes of you."

"Sis…ter…?"

Misoka nodded his head and then they both walked down to the bar to serve the rush of costumers. Tsuki walked down after and went to Oboro, who looked at her and smiled, "Are you ready for your debut?"

Tsuki nodded her head and took a big gulp of air in. Shion went over to the piano and Tsuki followed with a slow step. She got on stage and her headset came out in front of her. She glanced at Shion, who started playing a new song from the one this evening and Tsuki started to sing.

As the music went through her, she started to dance on the stage and show more emotion then fear. Misoka and Akira joined her on the stage, and Nozomu watched while he was waiting tables.

After the performance and everyone had left, Nozomu went to his room to sleep. Tsuki on the other hand, stayed downstairs with Mitsuru and Akira to help clean up. After, she headed to her room, and fell face first onto her bed. She looked at the bat sleeping on her desk lamp and the rose she had hung upside down in front of her desk. She had named the bat to…she named it Kudo, and it was her first pet.

As she sighed and started to fall asleep, she heard something from outside, so she jumped out of her bed and ran to the location of the scream. A child…preferable a demon child was under attack by the famous Dawn's Venus, and she knew about them. She wanted to meet them, but not like this. She knew she had to do something, so she closed her eyes and transformed into her demon form.

The light that came from her transformation caught their eye, and they turned their heads to look at her. She hesitated, since she didn't know how to fight, what was she going to do? She panicked, as one of them dug a knife into her back and she fainted and deformed.

Nozomu woke up when he heard a scream that sound in pain. He went to Tsuki's room to see if she was okay, when he opened the door all he saw was her black walled room and all her stuff, but no Tsuki. He searched everywhere, until he smelt it. The scent of blood falling from a living being. It was coming from outside, so he rushed out of the bar to the street, and saw a pool of blood on the blacktop road.

Running a finger in it, he tasted it and noticed that it was a girls' blood and she was part demon. Then, at the speed of light, he transformed and flew after the scent of blood.

Tsuki woke up finding herself bound by chains and her transformation had stopped. She looked around wondering where she was, and thought about if her powers could reach out to the other, since they were all demons. She had read that demons share special bonds that can tell them if one is hurt or in danger.

So she closed her eyes, and sent a message of pain to the first demon that came into her mind. "Help me Nozomu! Please!"

Nozomu heard her cry, and he rushed to save her even more. When he found her scent, he ran into the home and saw her bleeding. Holding his breathe he released her chains and flew her out of the place. She was trying not to cry as she held onto Nozomu, eyes closed. Nozomu looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

Tsuki opened her eyes and looked up at the vampire, "Yeah…I can't feel my arm though."

"So is that where that smell is coming from? Well, I'll hurry you home and fix up your arm."

Tsuki smiled at him, "Thank you…Nozomu…." She grinned and then fainted in his arms.


	3. Day 3

Tsuki's alarm went off, and the smell of pancakes was coming from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes, and started to get dressed in her uniform for school. After she had finished, she opened her window, and ran downstairs, "Good morning everyone!"

Akira smiled back and served her breakfast, "Good morning Tsuki, here is your breakfast."

"Thank you Yamabuki. Where is everyone else?"

"Misoka, Katsura, and Oboro are working on a new researchy thingy, Mitsuru and Mahiru left to go to Mahiru's school a while ago, and Nozomu is still asleep."

"Is it because he is a vampire?"

"No, he was up late last night, and it made him reeeeaaaalllly tired."

"Oh…I see. Well, thank you for the food Yamabuki. I'll see you when I get back from school. Bye-bye." She ran out of the bar and headed towards her school, with guilt in her eyes.

Nozomu had spent the whole night searching for her, he even bandaged her wounds. He cared for her, but was it a friend connection or not, she didn't really know.

She finished school, and headed over to the library to return her book and think about everything that was going on. When she had finished returning the book, she got herself a white hot chocolate drink from next door, and sat at the café drinking it.

While she was sitting there thinking, Nozomu walked in looking for a book on mechanics. Tsuki saw him and walked over, "Nozomu, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I woke up and decided I needed a new book on mechanics to read."

"Oh." She looked at him and looked down in grief, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

"You didn't inconvenience me; I was scared that you were going to die. I was worried."

Tsuki blushed and he smiled at her. His clever smile distracted her enough that he took her drink and started drinking it. Tsuki noticed then, and started hitting him, "Nozomu! You meanie! Give me back my hot chocolate!"

"Hm…" Nozomu thought for a moment then stuck out his tongue, "Nope." He left the library and Tsuki chased after him until a pulse went through her body and she fell to her knees. The crash of her fall made Nozomu u turn around and look at her, "Tsuki!" He dropped the drink and ran over to her side. She was hesitating and shaking all over. She clutched Naomi's arm and he looked at her. A moment later, she fainted to the ground.

Nozomu then picked her up and carried her to the bar. Walking in Akira jumped over the bar and ran over to him, "What happened?"

"I don't know she was chasing after me when I stole her drink, then she just collapsed."

Misoka walked in from cleaning the back stage and saw them. Without missing a beat, he ran over and glared at Nozomu, "What did you do?"

"She just fainted for some reason. I don't know why."

Misoka took Tsuki from him and carried her upstairs into her dark room. He laid her down on her dark pink bed and looked at her calmly. "Your powers have grown faster than I wanted. You now are sensing the future."

Misoka scanned her body and then noticed a bullet wound in her back. The blood had stained her shirt, so to make sure she was okay, he lift her shirt gently to reveal where the wound should be. There was nothing there, no blood, or puncture. It was like no bullet even went through her, or it was a figment of his imagination.

Misoka left her there to rest and recuperate, and went to tell the others what he found. Nozomu was the firs to approach him, "Is she alright?"

Misoka gesture a nod of his head, "Yes, but I think she was shot."

Akira and Nozomu both replied with a scream of terror, "What?"

"Yeah…she has no puncture, but there is blood staining her shirt like she was."

Nozomu looked down in defeat, and left the bar. Akira chased after him, and when he caught up asked him a very attentive question, "Nozomu, do you like Tsuki?"

Nozomu glanced at him, then away, "Yeah…I do."

"She is a lovable girl, but she is absent minded and works on helping others only."

"She is perfect that way, as if she were the perfect character to love. The perfect girl, I feel like I have to protect her all the time and I want to be with her."

"That is because you like her dude. You are hitting on her hard man."

"Am I?" Nozomu stared into the sky watching the stars.


	4. Day 4

Tsuki opened her eyes to find herself in her room. It was dark, except for a light coming from the hallway. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, "How long have I been out?" She climbed out of the bed, and walked into the hallway, running her hand across the wall for support. She called out for someone, but no one answered her call.

Finally, she made it to the stairs, and tried to climb down. She lost her balance then, and almost fell down the stairs. Before falling to her doom, something caught her and held her, "Careful."

It was Misoka, and he looked happy to see her. Tsuki lost words and Misoka helped her back to her room. He turned on the light, and sat on Tsuki desk chair while she sat on the bed. He stared at her, "How are you feeling?"

Tsuki sighed, "N-not so good, my back hurts a lot. What happened to me?"

"You collapsed at the library; luckily Nozomu was there to carry you home."

"Nozomu…can I talk to him?"

Misoka looked at her depressed face, and then smiled, "Of course."

Misoka left to go get Nozomu, who had just got home from his walk with Akira. He still looked sad, so maybe a chat with Tsuki would help him. Misoka told him that she was awake, and without another word Nozomu was upstairs in Tsuki's room. "Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked into the doorway to see Nozomu's scared face, "Nozomu, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that question, how're you doin'?"

"I don't know, my back is tingling."

"I should have been paying more attention to you, that way you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Tsuki smiled at him and sat up on her bed. She winced at the pain in her back from having moved, and Nozomu ran over to her side. He paused by her side when she looked him in the eyes, "It is not your fault Nozomu. Don't even think that me getting hurt is because you were careless."

Nozomu started to blush right when Misoka with Mahiru and Mitsuru came in.

Mitsuru glared at her, but Mahiru kissed his cheek, and he blushed. Mahiru then turned to talk to her, "Oboro, and Shion want to look you over and see if we have the ability to heal you wound."

Tsuki nodded her head and answered, "Okay. Thank you Shirashi."

Mahiru left the room with Mitsuru in hand, and Misoka walked over to her waiting for Oboro and Shion to come in. While sitting there, he started up a conversation with Tsuki, "So, you're adopted?"

Tsuki nodded her head, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Misoka looked to the ceiling for some kind of answer, "I think I might know someone in your family, and your real name."

Tsuki hesitated, but before she could say anything Oboro and Shion walked in. Misoka took that note to leave so she could get her physical. Shion took her hand gently and looked at her, "Where does it hurt most?"

Tsuki took her other hand and placed it on her back, "Right here. It feels like I've been shot or tazered or something."

Shion smiled and Tsuki turned around so Shion could inspect her back. She used a skill that was very strange, almost like having the ability to see through the human skin and into the body. Once she was done she looked at Oboro, "There is no bullet inside her, so it is not impossible that she was tabard by them."

Oboro seemed fearful of what might happen, "Alright, I'll trust your word on that Shion, let's leave her to rest though. Good night Tsuki."

Oboro left the room and turned off the light. Tsuki laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling as she waited to fall asleep. After a couple minutes, it worked.

While Tsuki was fast asleep the bullet the so eluded everyone's sight started to move. It turned into a strange little tracking device that slowly crawled its way up her spine. The cause of its movement caused Tsuki a great amount of pain, and she started to scream. Kudo, Tsuki's pet bat that Nozomu gave her, woke up and that woke up Nozomu.

Nozomu ran into her room and saw Tsuki laying on her bed with tears trailing down her face. He took her into his arms praying that she was okay, and she clutched the back of his shirt tightly. "Nozomu…" He held her there and she cried in his arms. After a few minutes she fell back asleep. As to not wake her, he held her there for the night until she woke up and she was gone.


	5. Day 5

Morning came and this time it smelled of French toast and cinnamon. Tsuki climbed out of her bed and poked the bat on her lamp. "Kudo, its morning, wake up."

The bat flapped awake and landed on her shoulder. Tsuki climbed down the stairs still in her pajamas, and everyone was there, it really surprised her. Each of them smiled at her, and Nozomu got up from the table, "Good morning Tsuki, your seat is over here." Nozomu pulled a chair from the table and Tsuki sat down.

Oboro looked at Tsuki and while everyone was eating, he decided to start up a conversation, "So, Tsuki, how do you feel?"

"Much better thank you for ask Oboro." She put a piece of French toast in her mouth.

Oboro seemed tense when he replied, "Well, I would prefer if you didn't go to school for a while, you might get attacked again, or the pain could return. I will call your school and inform them of the sudden absence."

"Okay." Tsuki nodded her head and Nozomu started to blush while he drank his milk.

The morning breakfast with everyone went well; afterwards, Tsuki went up to her room and poked her bat Kudo to wake up still. Kudo woke up and flew onto her shoulder as she laid across her bed to think about what she could do now that she was out of school for a while. She closed her eyes to think and started to fall asleep. The tracking device started to climb up her spine and Tsuki woke up and started screaming. Nozomu heard her scream and ran into her room, seeing her on her bed in pain.

Nozomu ran to her side as she clutched his hand tightly. She was starting to cry, but the pain stopped as quickly as it had begun, and Nozomu was still holding her hand. Tsuki looked at him, and then saw that they were holding hands, "Ah!" She pulled her hand away as she started to blush, Nozomu was blushing as well.

Misoka walked in soon after with everyone following him, but when they saw that she was breathing fine and completely safe, they left her room. Nozomu on the other hand stayed behind. "Are you alright?"

Tsuki nodded her head, "Yeah, it was just a sudden pulse from inside me. It hurt a lot too." She put her hand to her back where the pain had started.

Nozomu seemed worried about, feeling as though he should do something to help her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tsuki looked at the clock on her desk, and then bolted out of her bed. It was already two in the evening, and the library closed at four.

She ran to her closet, throwing on a coat and ran out of the room. She headed down the stairs, out the door, off to the library. Nozomu wasn't as fast as her, so he got Akira to ran after her, and so he did. He caught up to her in no time, well; actually, he almost killed her by running over her.

He helped her up to her feet and stared at her in a quizzically manner, "Where're you going Tsuki?"

"I'm going to the library before they close. A book that I want to read just came out there, and I want to get it before someone else does." She started running again; Akira decided it fit to join her.

Once at the library, Tsuki got her book and went to the check out area. It was a fictional novel on demons and dragons, a series that Akira attempted to read, but choose not to. She went over to his side when she was down and he walked her home asking her some questions on the way, that seemed very late in the time to be asking. "So, when is your birthday Tsuki?"

"Um…December 25, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know so I could prepare the best cake in the world for you to eat." Akira gleamed at her, and surprisingly enough she smiled back.

"Well, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Was her answer, and that was what got his attention.

"You do know how old Nozomu is right?"

"Um…" Tsuki sat there for a moment pondering the question in her mind, then shook her head, "No, not really. How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"What?" Tsuki seemed surprised that Nozomu had never told her how old he was and this upset her greatly.

They arrived home to Moon Shine, with Oboro, Shion, Misoka, and everyone else in the bar. They each looked up to greet them, then Mahiru walked over to Tsuki, "Will you come with me, I feel like I haven't gotten to know you, even though you are on our side."

"Okay…" Tsuki followed Mahiru up to her room and Misoka and the others turned to Akira.

"We may know what is causing the pain inside Tsuki." Mitsuru claimed.

Akira looked shocked, "What is it?"

"A tracking device that can move."

Akira jumped back in horror and Nozomu looked very depressed, "What does that mean?"

Nozomu tried not to sound scared when he said this, but it still showed, "She has about three more days to live with us because the tracking device will move up to her brain, and kill her."

Everyone looked scared, then Tsuki ran downstairs, "Sorry Mahiru, but I have to prepare for the bar to open tonight!"

She bumped into Nozomu and fell to the ground, "Ah!" she looked up at Nozomu, then blushed instantly, "Um…sorry Nozomu, I didn't watch where I was going."

Nozomu got up to his feet, helping her up as well, "Its okay, I don't mind as long as it's you."

A grin with a blush came across Tsuki's face, and Oboro with Misoka walked over, "We are closed for today Tsuki. Misoka wants to have a word with you though."

Misoka took Tsuki's hand and they headed upstairs together. Nozomu looked at Oboro in amazement, "Is he going to tell Tsuki about him?"

Oboro nodded his head, looking at the stairs and praying that nothing would happen. Misoka sat Tsuki down in her bed and then took a seat in her desk chair. He stared at her with needy eyes, hoping that what he was about to tell her wouldn't back fire in his face. Taking a deep breath, he stated to break the silence, "So…Tsuki, do you remember your family before you were found?"

Tsuki shook her head, "No, why?"

"Because I know your family, in fact, I am part of it."

"Wha-what?" Tsuki lean away from him in shock, "I…I'm an orphan…I don't have a family."

"That is because I am your family. I am your older brother."

Tsuki closed her eyes, tearing up, then ran out of her room into the cold, rainy night. Nozomu ran after her, finding her up a tree in the park crying. He sat next to her, and held her in comfort, "It's okay Tsuki, don't cry, I'm right her."

Tsuki clutched onto Nozomu and cried against his chest, "Why did they throw me away if I was their daughter, and they were demons like me? What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't your fault Tsuki, you're perfect in every way. I know you are." Nozomu held Tsuki there, until she fell asleep in his arms. After, he took her home to her room and laid her across the bed. He saw a picture above her head on the wall of a flower on a hill. He stared at it in wonder, then knew what it meant to her alone.

She started to wince, Nozomu saw that immediately, as a reaction he immediately laid next to her and held her. The tracking device was already half way to her brain, which meant that Nozomu only had a short time left to live. He knew that, but still it was nice to fall asleep next to her and just be part of her life while she still had it.

It was morning, and sleeping in for her was great. She rolled over to snuggle up against the warm object in her bed, doing so, she heard someone talk to her, "How was your sleep?"

Tsuki's eyes popped open, and she saw Nozomu next to her with his arms around her. She hesitated and started to stutter, "N-nozomu? What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

Tsuki pushed herself away from him in fear and started blushing hysterically, "Why? I don't need comforting…not that I don't like you…but why did you sleep in my bed with me?"

"I didn't want to bother you while asleep, and since you had my arm in your grasp I couldn't move. Also I was afraid that if I moved you would wake up."

Tsuki laid there in disbelief that the guy she liked had slept in the same bed as her. Suddenly the door opened and Misoka walked in with a breakfast platter for her. When he saw Nozomu in her bed with her, he immediately transformed into a were-fox and was on the attack.

Tsuki smiled at him, then took the platter, eating it with a smile still on her face. When she looked up at Misoka in demon form, she grinned, "Thank you Brother."

He changed back, blushing, and then glared at Nozomu, "What are you doing in her bed?"

Nozomu didn't know how to answer, but he had to saw something, "I didn't want to wake Tsuki by moving her in her sleep, so I stayed in her bed last night."

"You pervert!" Misoka grabbed Nozomu by the ear and dragged him out of the room. Tsuki tried to get up and chase after them, but when tried to walk away from her bed, she fell to the ground.

The sound caused Mitsuru and Mahiru to hear it, and came running into the room. Once they saw Tsuki on the ground Mahiru pushed Mitsuru to help her back to her bed. He followed her orders, laying Tsuki gently in her bed, where she had woken up from. After she looked up at Mitsuru and gasped, "Suou? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Mahiru walked over with a look of concern on her face, "You collapsed on the ground. I don't think you have the ability to walk anymore."

Tsuki looked down, then sat up on her bed, "That can't be, I have to help you if we have to fight Dawn's Venus, what use will I be if I can't walk?"

Oboro walked in then, with the others right on his heels. He smiled at her with love, and gave her a reply, "We will wheel you there. You may not be able to walk, but you fighting spirit is strong enough that your demon form can possibly still fight. Today is the day that we will attack Dawn's Venus."

Tsuki nodded her head, "I will be ready." Everyone left the room, except Nozomu, who seemed fearful for some reason. He glided over to her bedside, and helped her out of the bed. With a gesture of his hand he called Mahiru into the room. She smiled and nodded her head at him.

He left the room, and Mahiru turned to face the now wobbling Tsuki on the bed, "Nozomu wants to take you out on a date, so he wants me to help you get ready."

Tsuki blushed, then nodded her head in a yes. Mahiru helped her change into an outfit that she claimed Nozomu would love. After she helped her out of the room into a wheel chair that Nozomu had set up for her, Mahiru and Nozomu helped Tsuki sit down in the chair and after she gleamed at Mahiru, "Thank you Shirashi."

Wheeling her chair out of the bar, Misoka stopped them not far from the door, "Wait you two!" Nozomu stopped for a moment and they both turned their heads. He caught up to them holding a rose in his hand. He gave the rose to Tsuki and smiled, "I hope you have fun."

Tsuki blushed at her new found brother as Nozomu wheeled her off to her first date. She waved to Misoka, "Thank you Brother!"

Nozomu stopped in front of a large tree with a picnic underneath it; Tsuki looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes met and she grinned at him. She winced a bit from the pain of the tracking device making its way up her neck to her skull. Nozomu held a hand out to her, that way she could get up and actually sit down at the picnic. Nozomu smiled as he offered her food, as she gestured to say no thank you, he voice didn't come out. She tried to talk but she couldn't. Tears started to fall down her face, but Nozomu held her against his chest. He held her there for a while and told her, "Don't cry Tsuki. It's okay, you'll be better soon."

She curled up against him and then she started to twitch. The tracking device was cutting a hole in her skull to get to her brain. Nozomu didn't know what to do, so he put her back in the wheel chair and ran to the bar. When he got inside she looked basically dead. Misoka ran over first and held his sister in his arms, glaring at Nozomu, "What happened?"

Nozomu shook his head, "I don't know, at first she lost her voice, then when she was crying and I was holding her when she started twitching for some reason."

Oboro with the others already in uniform came to her aid, "The device has accessed her brain, she may only have a little bit of time left. We have to go fight Dawn's Venus now." Oboro helped Misoka place Tsuki in her wheel chair and headed to the location of Dawn's Venus.

On the way there, it started to rain, and the lighting struck through the sky. That made Nozomu worry that Tsuki might get shocked, so he took her off the wheel chair and dropped it. Holding her, she was still twitching badly and it was getting worse. They landed on the roof and Dawn's Venus appeared. The leader walked forward and smiled, "I see you have brought our jewel."

He pushed a button and Tsuki opened her eyes and started to change into her demon form. She started to scream because of the pain that she was going through. After she floated above their heads and, glaring at them she tried to attack. The leader grinned evilly and pushed the button one more time. The tracking device in Tsuki's head exploded and she screamed as she fell to the ground of the roof. Nozomu ran over to her, holding her in his arms. She started to cry again as she changed back into her human form.

Nozomu held her there as she gently laid her hand on his face with a weak smile, "Nozomu…I…love…you."

Nozomu nodded his head tears trailing down his face as he gave her an answer, "I love you too Tsuki, that's why you can't leave, not now." He held her there and then he kissed her passionately.

That one kiss was going to be the last thing she would remember, as she kissed him, then went limp. He laid her down on the concrete and cried over her dead body as Misoka and Yamabuki came over and cried as well.

It was two days after the death, and the funeral ceremony was held in solitude. Nozomu held onto the locket that she had given Nozomu when she brushed his hand across her face. As he looked at her open casket, Misoka walked by him, "I know she will be waiting for you in a better place." He patted his back and walked away as Nozomu looked up at the ceiling.

Tsuki's angel was above him, and Nozomu could see that, as she floated down to his side she smiled sweetly and kissed his lips saying, "I will be waiting for the day that I can be with you again, my love. I will love you forever."

Nozomu held her face as she kissed him and after he replied, "I will come for you some day, and I swear that I will show you the love that you will so miss, my princess."

At that, the angel Tsuki left and Nozomu looked stunned and tearful as he felt the love of his life leave for life.


End file.
